Minor Dragon
Minor Dragons are the smallest species of Dragons, growing to be the size of a young kitten. When they hatch, their scales start off with a grayish hue that soon brightens. After birth, they can immediately walk and fly shortly after, and eat a day proceeding hatching. Minor Dragons have different talents depending on their color, but every Minor Dragon has the ability to mindspeak others, but only DragonKeepers and those who hatched it hear them clearly. These Dragons can spit an acidy saliva that's color cooresponds their scale hue, which are most effective in the eyes. Like all Dragons, Minors hatch with their own name. Colors and Abilities Green Minor Dragon Green Minor Dragons have the talent of healing, even displayed before hatching. Thier ability can be amplified through a ring of connection between any number of beings, the dragon, and Wulder, known as a "Healing Circle". Green Minor Dragons' healing abilities range from satisfying hunger to healing deep wounds, and they can easily decipher what is wrong or injured with any race. Green Minor Dragons have a rich emerald color on their backs and lighter, brighter shades line their sides. Their undersides represent a pale green of a new leaf, and thier wings are black, but still with a tinge of green. An example is Gymn. Purple Minor Dragon Purple Minor Dragons hold the talent of singing. These Minor Dragons can pluck a tune out of any being's head or make another remember lyrics forever. They sing in a variety of tones, their notes running smoothly regardless of the pitch. It is known that an unappreciated Purple Minor can release a shrill shriek that scratches against one's bones, or a smooth, hypnotic sound that zone's one out in a stealth crisis. The music that Purple Minor Dragons release can cause ministrations, a emotional healing rather than a physical one. An example is Metta. Orange & Yellow Minor Dragon Yellow & Orange Minor Dragons display the talent of laughter. Just before hatching, these Minor Dragons can make the quickener bubble with giddy and giggle uncontrolably. They can cause even the most serious men to smile every once and awhile. Personality wise, Yellow and Orange Minors are very humorous and find light in any situation. They will seek out humor and have an amazing sense of what's funny or not. They are known to plop funny thoughts or images into a freinds mind, and commit silly stunts on a regular basis. Orange and Yellow Minor Dragons have a glisting layer of yellow and orange scales, the two hues of colors scattered about with no determined pattern. An example is Dibl. Dappled White Minor Dragon Dappled White Minor Dragons talent is to light the way. In darkness, these ugly Minors radiate a buitiful light compared to moonbeams. They have a dull white skin with blotches of gray mottled about. Dappled White Minors are purposed unattractive and are said to resemble a cold lump of porridge.Examples are Ardeo and Artross. Pink Minor Dragon Pink Minor Dragons bestow the talent of knowledge. Pink Minors are very enthusiastic and collect mountains of information, some of which is but trivial facts. They are very smart and love to study, but some perfer adventuring. Pink Minor Dragon's scales take on a rosy pink color, and their wings are pale and almost transparent, filigreeded with silver and gold lines. Examples include Filia and Crain. Brown Minor Dragon Brown Minor Dragons with no particular talent. They are known to be talented in fixing things, and can easily figure what is broken or wrong with a piece of machinary. An example is Pat. Red Minor Dragon Red Minor Dragons are talented with fire. With Fire Dragons being rare, they are even rarer in this size, possibly making them the least abundent of their species. With a hiccup, laugh, scream, sigh, or heavy breating, Red Minors will spit out wild flames that can start small fires, and they have trouble controling their talent. They shine in a vibrant red. Blue Minor Dragon Blue Minor Dragons have been gifted with the talent of predicting the weather. They can tell percisely what it will be like and some are very protective of their quickeners. Blue Minors display a beautiful shade of blue. Category:Species of Dragons